Autógrafo
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: De todos los lugares a dónde él hubiese ido: ese estaba en último lugar. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había venido a este lugar... es más, no recordaba que hubiera venido a este tipo de lugares antes. Agradecía Levy infinitas veces, nunca más requintaría por un libro.
1. Prólogo

**KONISHIWA~**

**SOY NUEVA POR AQUÍ, PUES HE LEÍDO MUCHOS FICS NaLu, MÁS NUNCA ME ANIMÉ A HACER UNO. Y PUES... PARA VARIAR QUERÍA PUBLICAR ESTA IDEA ESPONTÁNEA DE UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS:D.**

** ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**DATO: Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECE O^O, ES OBRA DE Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**Autógrafo**

—**Prólogo—**

De todos los lugares a dónde él hubiese ido: ese estaba en último lugar. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había venido a este lugar... es más, no recordaba que hubiera venido a este tipo de lugares antes.

Si bien estaba ahí para hacerle un favor a una amiga suya, era porque prefería eso a: negárselo y que su hermano le dé una tremenda golpiza. No quería problemas, menos con ella, es una buena amiga... Aunque sigue estando ciega por fijarse en su hermano, bien ciega.

Estaba en una librería, donde la gente no dejaba de entrar y hacer fila. Él no estaba exactamente en la fila, mejor dicho, no estaba en la fila. Se encontraba leyendo la tercera parte de _Amazing Spiderman_, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. De estar en una fila, parado, esperando llegar y con gente por todos lados, prefería estar sentado en el piso alfombrado, leyendo como Spiderman le pateaba el trasero al estúpido que secuestro a su tía May.

— ¿Puedes creerlo?—le llegó una voz femenina lejana—. ¡La vamos a conocer al fin!—sonaba muy emocionada.

_¿Por qué la emoción?_—pensó—_Es solo un tonto autógrafo de una tonta autora de un tonto libo romántico._

Le había hecho la misma pregunta a Levy y... la verdad es que no entendió sus palabras entreveradas. Cosas de chicas, esa fue la única razón que encontró para explicar aquel extraño interés por el libro ese.

Su vista se poso en la larga fila, provocando que su gesto se torciera.

Puso el comic en su lugar, se colgó la mochila en la espalda, se puso de pie y salió del lugar. Apenas logró salir, el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro y el calor del verano lo inundó por completo. Sin duda el aire acondicionado de adentro no estaba nada mal, ya tenía ganas de volver; pero no, no volvería hasta después de un buen rato. Primero necesitaba refrescarse un poco, tal vez compraría un helado... NO... Un helado no, eso sería admitir que el estúpido de Gray tiene razón, su orgullo se lo impedía. Se decidió por ir a una cafetería, sí, al menos disimularía que va por algo caliente.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la dichosa cafetería, esperando con ansias que no hubiera mucha gente y poder quedarse a tomar su delicioso frapuccino de mocca.

Cuando entró al lugar el aire acondicionado lo hizo suspirar y claro el olor a café también. Se dirigió a pedir su frapuccino y cuando lo tuvo en mano se dirigió a una de las esquinas, justo donde pudo sentarse cómodamente a disfrutar de su bebida. Pero antes de poder tomar del líquido una pregunta invadió su cabeza: _¿Qué tiene ese libro que a Levy le gusta tanto?_ Sin perder un segundo puso el vaso en la mesa pequeña que tenía enfrente y comenzó a buscar el desdichado libro en su mochila. _Bingo._ El libro estaba en el fondo y una vez afuera, se dispuso a leer la contratapa: _'Sus ojos se posaron en su amiga rubia con sorna: '— ¿Amor a primera vista? Eso no existe.' La vida te hace malas jugadas, más si de amor se trata. Porque hasta en una cafetería el amor puede llegar a ti y detenerte del mayor error de tu vida. Porque las coincidencias no existen, sólo es el caprichoso destino que no te dejará cometer errores y te ayudará –aunque no lo parezca- a llegar a la verdadera felicidad.'_

_¿Por esto había Levy dejado de divertirse por tres días?_—pensó— _¿Por un libro lleno de amor rosa?_—siguió preguntándose mientras dejaba el libro en la mesita— _¡Pero qué estupidez!_

El joven tomó un poco del delicioso café y tomó el libro.

.

.

.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió, esta dejó entrar a una chica de unos diecinueve años, de unos cabellos rubios no muy largos, los llevaba amarrados en una coleta. Tenía puesto unos lentes grandes de sol de montura blanca, lo que impedía ver sus ojos. Tenía puesto una blusa blanca, la llevaba abierta pues debajo tenía un polo naranja de tirantes, unos shorts beige y unas convers del mismo color. Se notaba algo exhausta por los gestos que hacía y los continuos suspiros... bueno tal vez me equivoque.

Se dirigió a pedir un frapuccino.

—...de?—inquirió la señorita de la caja

Se lo pensó un segundo, habitualmente se pedía uno de fresa, pero su horóscopo de hoy decía: _...cambia lo que comúnmente harías._

—De mocca—dijo sonriente entregando un billete.

Unos minutos después, cuando su frapuccino se encontraba en su mano, pasó su vista por el lugar: estaba –casi- lleno y los mejores sitios estaban ocupados. En especial su lugar favorito, lo estaba ocupando una pareja. Cierta envidia la invadió. ¿Cómo es posible que a los diecinueve años no haya tenido ni un solo novio? Era la pura y triste realidad: nunca –NUNCA- había tenido algo con un chico.

Suspiró.

Se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente por aquella repentina envidia hacia la desconocida peli-blanca.

Giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado del Starbucks, lugar donde no solía buscar un asiento. Encontró un silloncito blanco en donde podía sentarse a tomar su bebida, cuando tomó asiento su vista –a través de los lentes de sol que aún no se dignaba a quitar- se fijo en un punto fijo. Un chico de cabellera extraña, color salmón para ser exactos. Estaba de perfil en una esquina del café, sentado cómodamente, leyendo de manera muy peculiar cierto libro. Sus ojos –detrás de los lentes- se abrieron de sobre manera, no porque fuera _ese _libro, si no porque no esperaba que chicos como él pudieran llegar a leer ese tipo de libros.

Sin poder evitarlo se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el desconocido.

El joven al sentirse observado levantó su vista encontrándose con una bella joven rubia, a la cual no podía ver a los ojos por los lentes que traía puestos.

— ¿Le esta gustando?—preguntó interesada.

El chico movió la cabeza hacia un lado, algo confundido.

— ¿El libro que lee le esta gustando?—aclaró sonriente.

Se lo pensó un momento: recién había comenzado a leer y eso que había tachado el libro de bobo y rosa.

—Recién he comenzado—le dijo al fin—, la verdad no pensé en leerlo.

La joven rubia se sintió algo desilusionada.

— ¿Puedo?—preguntó señalando el espacio vacío en el asiento curvado.

El joven peli-rosa asintió, tomando su mochila.

—Bueno...—continuó, dejando su frappuccino de moca al lado del de él—...hasta donde ha leído, ¿qué le parece?

Arqueó una ceja algo confundido.

— ¿Por qué la insistencia?—preguntó con...

—Curiosidad—respondió al instante.

La miró por unos segundos, si bien ya se sentía raro hablando de un libro, que no fuera de _MARVEL_ o _DC_, era aún más extraño hablar con una chica desconocida respecto a eso. Ciertamente, iba a mantenerlo en secreto. Ladeó la cabeza, le incomodaba un poco la situación.

La chica misteriosa notó cierta incomodidad por parte de su acompañante, así que trato de cambiar eso.

—El libro parece.../He terminado...

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, dejaron escapar una risa y él le permitió hablar primero.

—He terminado con el libro hoy, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguien sobre lo que al libro respecta.

Suspiro rendido, era simple curiosidad femenina. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

— ¿Puedo tutearte?

Asintió sonriendo inconscientemente, él también sonrió.

— ¿Quieres sinceridad?—asintió nuevamente—. El libro me resultó muy rosa, hasta llegué a pensar que era estúpido.

Las manos femeninas se cerraron fuertemente.

—Molestaba mucho a una amiga, que por cierto es la dueña del libro, por leer esta sarta de...—levantó el libro con una mano—...no lo sé... ¿estupideces?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y frunció los labios. Agradecía que el chico estuviera mirando a otra dirección.

—Pero recién lo he comenzado a leer—soltó una –casi- inaudible risa—, no es tan malo como pensaba.

Un alivio tremendo la recorrió, sus manos se relajaron y sus facciones también.

— ¿En qué parte vas?

—Angela ha cogido el mismo-

— ¿Café?—preguntó.

—...sin azúcar con espuma—completó—, que el chico ese. Y ha comenzado a sentir...

Su frase se quedó en el aire, no pudo evitar fijarse en su acompañante detenidamente. La joven rubia, se estaba quitando los lentes de sol, lentamente, dejándolos en la mesa, junto a ambos frapuccinos de mocca. Sus párpados aún cubrían lo que podían ser ojos azules o verdes, tal vez hasta negros. Pero no, al abrirlos quedo hipnotizado de unos bellos ojos chocolate. Bellos, puros y cálidos. Lo miraban confusos y expectantes. Lo único a que atinó fue a completar su frase.

—...amor a primera vista.

* * *

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**

**PD: TODA CRÍTICA Y/O RECOMENDACIÓN ES BIEN RECIBIDA.**


	2. Capítulo I

**KONISHIWA~**

**¿CÓMO LES VA GENTE BONETA? :B PUES YO ESTOY FELIZ POR LOS 9 REVIEWS, FUE UN GRAN COMIENZO Y ESPERO SEGUIR TENIÉNDOLAS A LAS 9 SIEMPRE. **

**ME HE DEMORADO [?] LO SIENTO MUCHO, LOS EXÁMENES FINALES ME TIENEN MUY OCUPADA Y NECESITO BUENAS CALIFICACIONES. ASÍ QUE ESPERO COMPRENDAN MI TRISTE Y PENOSA VIDA ESCOLAR :P**

**GRACIAS A: ****Pao, ****yuki2341, Solanco, MajoDragneel, niixuiix, Suilen, Tsuki Kuroi, Honey Maka y Mskysi.**

**PD: QUERIDA Tsuki Kuroi, TE JURO QUE CUANDO LEÍ TU RVIEW ME MORÍA DE GANAS DE PONERLO EN EL CAPÍTULO, PERO LUEGO RECORDÉ QUE NATSU NO PODÍA DECIR ESO D: LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO TE LO AGRADEZCO :DD.  
**

**DATO: ****DATO: Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECE O^O, ES OBRA DE Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Autógrafo**

—**Capítulo I—**

**~Natsu~**

Mi frase se había ido en el viento y solo había quedado mi cara de idiota y su hermosa sonrisa. No sé por cuanto tiempo la estuve observando, pero fue inevitable. Observé como se soltaba el cabello y lo desordenada ligeramente. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, diría que se vio muy sexy.

—Ya veo, entonces, ya no es tan tonto—dijo riendo.

Cuando volví a la realidad, después de haber escuchado esa melodiosa risa, sonreí al igual que ella.

—Si, es más, tengo que agradecerle a Levy.

— ¿Tu novia?—preguntó moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

Torcí el gesto ante tal pregunta. ¿Era una broma?

—Para nada—dije riendo—, es la novia de mi hermano.

—Oh... Siento haberte incomodado.

—No te preocupes.

La vida es irónica, siempre había juzgado mal a las rubias: grave error. Ella parecía muy diferente a todas mis sugestiones, se notaba inteligente, simpática y sincera. Además de que había que admitirlo, era muy linda.

—Tu nombre es...—dijo intentando hacer que siguiera su oración.

Sonreí.

—Natsu Dragneel—dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi frappuccino—, ¿tú?

Parecía algo confundida por un instante, como si se lo pensara.

—Lucy—respondió, sin decirme su apellido, algo que me resultó injusto por su parte.

—Lucy...—indiqué para que siguiera, pero no pareció entender—... ¿qué?

—Hearthphilia.

Tomó ella su frappuccino y bebió de él.

—Y tu... ¿te gustó el libro?—pregunté intentando alargar la conversación.

—Bueno la verdad es que... ¿Si te pidiera que guardaras un secreto lo harías?

Asentí, sin escuchar el resto de lo que me comenzaba a contar.

Amor a primera vista, esa frase se ha quedado en mi mente. La verdad es que Levy siempre hablaba de eso y mi hermana se emocionaba. A mi sinceramente, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Se siente extraño, la verdad es que no sé si esto es lo que siento en este momento. Pero cuando se quitó los lentes de sol y vi sus ojos chocolate, me quedé algo hipnotizado. Mas no hay que hacer deducciones antes de tiempo, tal vez me estoy dejando llevar por ese maldito libro.

Infló sus mejillas y no pude evitar reír. Tomo aire y siguió hablando.

—...no pude creer eso, para mi fue lo mejor que me había pasado y...

Seguí asintiendo y sonriendo, la estaba ignorando por completo. Nunca había hecho esto, si Gajeel estuviera viendo esto, seguro se burlaría de mi. Me siento patético, pensando mientras las personas me hablan, debería estar escuchando lo que me dice, siento que es algo importante.

—...por eso decidí poner ese nombre en...

Comenzó a reír nuevamente y no tuve más opción que reír con ella. Asentía cuando creía que tenía que asentir, reía cuando ella lo hacia y sonreía cuando la veía hacer muecas graciosas.

—Natsu~

En mi mente divagaban imágenes, muchas imágenes, pero no era Lucy la que aparecía en ellas. Aparecía...

—Natsu~

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

—No escuchaste lo que dije ¿verdad?—preguntó con una mano en su cintura.

Desvié mi mirada a otro lado.

—Es que he estado pensando en el autógrafo y...—un segundo...—...lo olvide.

— ¿Qué autógrafo?

—La verdad es que Levy me dio su libro para que lo autografiara la autora y me fui del lugar porque la fila era inmensa...—suspiré—...me matará...—dije casi en susurro.

— ¿Me prestas el libro?—preguntó extendiendo su mano.

—Claro—dije mientras se lo ponía en la mano.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?—preguntó.

—Levy McGarden—dije mirando en otra dirección.

Iba a necesitar una buena escusa para decirle que no conseguí el autógrafo. De seguro que Gajeel me mataba. Aunque tal vez no sea muy tarde, si llamó a Wendy... sí, mi querida hermana menor siempre me saca de apuros.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y marqué su número.

— _¿Diga?_

—Wendy, necesito un favor.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

—No pude conseguir el autógrafo de Levy.

—Natsu, yo...

Voltié para ver a Lucy quien parecía estarse yendo. Le pedí que esperara un rato. Pareció pedirme algo para escribir, así que le di una servilleta. Torció el gesto y la recibió de igual manera.

—_Estoy cerca de la librería donde es la firma de autógrafos, voy a ver si consigo uno._

— ¿Sabes cuanto te amo?—dije sonriendo.

—_Si, lo sé, créeme_—escuché su risa al otro lado de la línea, como me encantaba oír reír a mi hermana—_. Nos vemos en la casa._

Su voz se cortó del otro lado de la línea, dándome a entender que la llamada se había terminado.

—Lucy, siento no haberte...

Al voltearme no encontré a la chica rubia, ya no estaba. Sólo había una nota encima de las páginas abiertas del libro.

Tomé el libro y lo abrí. Cuando vi las líneas en la primera página, casi me da un ataque. No podía creerlo, esta vez Levy me iba a matar enserio. Lucy había escrito en su libro. Pero luego de leer las líneas... me quedé a un más atónito.

_**Para Levy McGarden, al parecer la más grande fan de este libro.  
Gracias por haber comprado y leído '**__**I wanna a coffee**__**'.  
Ojalá nos conozcamos más adelante.  
**__**Stellar Wizard **__**(: **_

Caí sorprendido en el sofá, intentando captar toda la información. Pasé mi vista por la mesa y me encontré con la servilleta. También había escrito algo, con el mismo lapicero de tinta morada.

_**Gracias por brindarme tu tiempo Natsu.  
Hace mucho que no pasaba tiempo con un amigo.  
Sé que no prestaste atención en lo más mínimo,  
pero fuiste un buen amigo por unos segundos.  
Ojalá nos volvamos a ver. Cuídate mucho.  
Te quiere LH**_

**~Lucy~**

Me sentí observada, muy observada, nos habíamos quedado en silencio por un largo rato. Sus ojos avellana se notaban sorprendidos, sonreí nerviosa.

Solté mi cabello y lo desordené un poco, provocando que mechones rubios se dispersaran en mi espalda y hombros.

He de admitir que estaba más aliviada pues saber que no le gustaba el libro sería una gran decepción. Terminé con lo que al libro respecta hoy, la firma de autógrafos fue lo peor, nunca pensé que las personas querrían saber más sobre mí. Stellar Wizard se mostró hoy a la luz, eso fue lo que dijo mi representante antes de que comenzara la firma de autógrafos. Había recibido alabanzas del libro en toda la mañana y que un chico dijera que el libro era tonto y bobo, me bajaba la moral.

—Ya veo, entonces, ya no es tan tonto—dije riendo, pareció no entenderme un momento, pero luego rió conmigo.

—Si—suspiro—, es más, tengo que agradecerle a Levy—dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

Levy, ese nombre lo había mencionado desde que comenzamos nuestra conversación, no la conocía y ya me molestaba. Dadas las celosas circunstancias, tomé la oportunidad para preguntarle.

— ¿Tu novia?—pregunté moviendo mi cabeza hacia un lado, esperando con todas mis fuerzas equivocarme.

Torció el gesto ante la pregunta. Me removí inquieta.

_Genial Lucy, ya lo incomodaste. ¿Y si era su hermana?_

—Para nada, es la novia de mi hermano.

_No dijo que no tuviera novia_—eso es algo que me hizo aterrizar—. _Te estas haciendo muchas ilusiones._

—Oh...—dije tomando distancia—. Siento haberte incomodado.

—No te preocupes—dijo sonriendo... estoy llegando a pensar que son demasiadas sonrisas, me estoy derritiendo.

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio. Desordenó su cabello, el cual era de un extraño rosa salmón. Me resultaba un chico muy interesante, más porque le ha parecido interesante el libro.

Sus ojos divagaban, al igual que los míos, dándome a entender que tampoco sabía que decir.

—Tu nombre es...—dije intentando conseguir su nombre.

Sonrío.

—Natsu Dragneel, ¿tú?

Dudé unos segundos, ¿sabrá quien soy? Mi nombre real no está en mi libro, pero según lo que me ha dicho, su amiga si es fan.

—Lucy—respondí.

Tal vez con Lucy pueda conformarse, pues ese es mi nombre.

—Lucy... ¿qué?

Suspiré rendida, no funcionó para nada.

Me resignaré.

—Hearthphilia—dije antes de beber de mi frappuccino.

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio, mas no era incómodo. Se sentía extraño, era una extraña conexión.

—Y tu... ¿te gustó el libro?—preguntó.

Lo miré a los ojos por un momento. ¿Será que podré confiar en él? No parecía el tipo de chico que le cuenta algo a todo mundo, no perdía nada

—Bueno la verdad es que... ¿Si te pidiera que guardaras un secreto lo harías?—asintió, aunque parecía no estar enterándose de nada—. Bueno es que... soy Stellar Wizard y... ¡por favor no digas nada! Me ha costado mucho ocultarlo a mis conocidos y se supone que no debo contarlo a nadie pero...—hice una pausa, intentando contener todas las sensaciones—... ¡Es tan frustrante no poderlo decir!—no estaba gritando, simplemente lo decía con un tono más alto de voz, por lo que la gente no podía escuchar—. Ha sido mi primer gran libro y me gustaría compartirlo, pero no me gustaría ser famosa y que violaran mi privacidad—inflé mis mejillas y por un momento creí que me estaba escuchando, pues río—. Creí que sería más divertido ser la autora anónima de un libro, pero fue muy difícil. Aunque si me emociona el poder tener tantas personas que se hallan vuelto fans de Stellar Wizard, es algo que reconforta.

Sonrió, aunque su mirada parecía perdida en otro lugar. Parecía estar ignorando cada palabra que decía. Mas no podía me podía detener, tenía que decírselo a alguien.

—Ciertamente no pensé que la primera historia que colgara en internet se volvería tan famosa. Pero cuando me enviaron esa propuesta a mí cuenta no pude creerlo, para mi fue lo mejor que me había pasado y recuerdo que al principio no me lo creí en lo más mínimo. Fue demasiado emocionante cuando dijeron que querían pasarlo a papel y querían una imagen de portada. Me dieron un representante... ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Un representante! Fue un cambio para mí y eso que no dieron mi nombre, si no hubiese sido mayor el cambio. Eso es algo que me tranquilizó, pues la sola idea de estar caminando con guardaespaldas o estar caminando y que de la nada aparezcan varias personas y me acosen, no me resultaba... genial.

Asintió levemente, mientras sonreía de esa hermosa manera.

—Stellar Wizard era el nombre de mi cuenta y todos me reconocían por ese nombre. Así que se quedo con Stellar Wizard. Lo puse porque—reí quedadamente al recordarlo—, de niña me encantaba imaginar que era una maga y controlaba las estrellas—sentí como me sonrojaba, se rió—. ¡No te rías! Era una niña de cuatro años con muchos sueños, me quedaba horas y horas viendo las constelaciones en el cielo. Hasta ahora recuerdo que Leo y Capricornio eran mis preferidos y... Estoy divagando—bajé mi cabeza y la sacudí bruscamente—. El punto es... que por eso decidí poner ese nombre en el libro—dije finalizando con una risa –algo- nerviosa.

Natsu seguía con su mirada perdida, parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que había dicho.

—Natsu~

Parecía estar divagando mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los míos plenamente, sentía como me iba perdiendo en sus ojos avellana. Quité mi mirada y lo llamé nuevamente.

—Natsu~

Pareció aterrizar, pues pestañeó varias veces.

—Lo siento—sacudió su cabeza—, ¿qué decías?

—No escuchaste lo que dije ¿verdad?—pregunté poniendo una mano en mi cintura.

Su mirada se desvió a otro lado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín casi invisible.

—Es que he estado pensando en el autógrafo y...lo olvide.

Dijo llevando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué autógrafo?—pregunté con curiosidad.

—La verdad es que Levy me dio su libro para que lo autografiara la autora—dijo como si nada, parecía que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho, suspiré amargamente—y me fui del lugar porque la fila era inmensa...—suspiró amargamente al igual que yo.

Escuché un pequeño murmuro, pero no lo entendí muy bien.

— ¿Me prestas el libro?—pregunté extendiendo mi mano.

—Claro.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?—pregunté mientras recibía el libro.

—Levy McGarden—dijo mirando en otra dirección.

Miré la portada, Angel y Shelvy me habían ayudado a hacerla. Pasé mis manos por la tapa y la abrí, encontrándome con la hoja blanca vacía del principio. Dejé el libro abierto en la mesa y de mi bolsillo saqué la pluma pequeña de tinta violeta. Suspiré profundamente y comencé a escribir...

—Wendy—dijo—, necesito un favor.

Levanté mi cabeza mirándolo, descubriendo que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—No pude conseguir el autógrafo de Levy.

Seguí escribiendo, releyéndolo para cerciorarme de que no había errores. Había firmado como Stellar Wizard, así seguía mi anonimato. En eso mi celular vibró, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y al mirar el nombre no me dieron ganas de contestar. Cancelé la llamada. Tenía que irme o me metería en problemas. Me puse de pie y lo llamé:

—Natsu, yo...

Mi frase quedó en el aire pues no sabía que decirle exactamente.

Se volteó y me miró, le señalé que me iba. Levantó un dedo en señal de que lo esperara.

Torcí el gesto con molestia. Intenté encontrar algo en que escribir y pareció entender, pues me tendió una servilleta. Volví a torcer el gesto y lo miré resignada.

Di un amargo suspiro y escribí en la servilleta. La dejé encima del libro abierto y guardé la pluma en mi bolsillo. Me comencé a alejar lentamente con mi frappuccino en la mano sin que me notara. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta, mas me detuve al escuchar un dulce:

— ¿Sabes cuanto te amo?

Giré mi cabeza, más me lo encontré aún hablando por teléfono.

Sonreí abriendo la puerta y saliendo del Starbucks con esperanzas de que tal vez en un tiempo no muy lejano, me volviera a encontrar con el chico de cabello salmón.

**~Normal~**

_[...]. La puerta estaba cerrada y no había más que esperar, necesitaba pensar en lo que haría, pensar en que diría, pero mis palabras se trababan. ¿Cómo es que llegué a este punto? Lo conoce un día y lo comienza a seguir. Se siente toda una acosadora. Se golpea la cabeza por esa mente tan trastornada._

_De pronto siente como la puerta se va abriendo lentamente y ve su rostro desde abajo._

— _¿Qué haces ahí sentada?_

—_Yo-o..._

_Su lengua se traba por unos segundos y siente los nervios a flor de piel._

—_No... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

—_Yo..._

— ¡Te amo!—gritaron voces femeninas detrás de ella.

La chica saltó en su silla y no pudo contener un grito agudo.

Al voltearse se encontró con sus dos amigas sonrientes y divertidas. Si las miradas mataran, ellas dos estarían muertas hace tiempo. Ambas se miran cómplices, ya están enteradas de todo y saben que su amiga rubia está sufriendo lo que se llama: extrañitis aguditis. Quieren ayudarla, el problema es que con buscarlo en internet no consiguen nada. Sólo tienen su nombre y parece que ninguna lo ha visto jamás.

La oji-chocolate sonríe y da un largo suspiro, se gira en su silla y mira la pantalla. Pulsa el botón de guardar y apaga su ordenador.

—Tenemos buenas y malas noticias—dijo la de ojos grises y cabellos platinados—. ¿Cuáles quieres oír primero?

—Las malas—dice después de pensarlo detenidamente, como es de costumbre para ella.

—Pues... no hay señales de tu chico—dice triste la de cabellera rosada—. Lo siento mucho Lu.

La joven cierra los ojos por un momento y luego sonríe.

—Podía ser peor—dijo resignándose—. ¿Y las buenas?

—Tenemos cupones para comer helado gratis—dijo nuevamente, pero esta vez con su extremada felicidad.

—Supongo que eso cambia las cosas—dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó la de cabellera platinada.

—Creí que se daba por hecho que saldríamos—dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación—. No pienso seguir escribiendo por un largo tiempo, necesito olvidar ciertas cosas y creo que la mejor manera es saliendo.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron. ¿Era Lucy Hearthphilia la que quería salir? Se pusieron de pie y también se fueron a cambiar. Tenían que aprovechar esta oportunidad a como dé lugar, su amiga conseguiría al amor de su vida hoy, si o si.

.

.

.

Ambas llevaban ropa de un típico sábado por la noche: muy atractivas. Para sorpresa de Lucy, no la habían obligado a maquillarse, ellas tampoco lo habían hecho. No iban muy llamativas, pero para la escritora, usar tacos es sinónimo de llamar la atención. De las tres, ella siempre había sido la más espontánea y divertida, pero eso nunca le había servido para un novio. Quería tener un novio, experimentar por vez primera como era tener a alguien que siempre estaría ahí para ella y la sola idea de haber encontrado a alguien como Natsu, la llenaba de una calurosa esperanza. Se sentía bien volver a sentir esos nervios y esas mariposas en el estómago. Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que él también lo sintió así. Mas no podía sumergirse en un mar de desesperación sólo por no poder volverlo a ver. Si el destino quería que se encontraran, se encontrarían... o al menos eso tengo planeado.

.

.

.

Tres chicas muy atractivas caminaban sonrientes, hablando de temas diferentes, soltando risas, más chismes. Se dirigían a gastar unos cupones en una heladería. Se escucharon unos silbidos, voltearon divertidas mirando a los jóvenes que se habían atrevido a "molestarlas". Se rieron divertidas y siguieron caminando. Llegaron la famosa heladería y cuando tuvieron sus copas de helado se sentaron. La rubia se sentó frente a las dos.

—Pero miren nada más—dijo sonriente la de ojos grises—. Ese chico luce muy atractivo.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó la de su costado.

—El chico que está cerca a la puerta—dijo señalando—. El de cabello alborotado.

—Nada mal—susurró con mirada pícara—. Lucy, ¿tú qué piensas?

Lucy seguía comiendo su helado, así que volteó su cabeza en dirección a donde señalaban con la cucharita en la boca.

—...

— ¿Lucy?—preguntó preocupada la de ojos azules.

—Natsu...—susurró para sus adentros.

El chico estaba de pie en la entrada, intentando enviar un mensaje. Cuando al fin se rindió, guardó el celular en su bolsillo y al levantar su vista, se encontró con esos ojos chocolates que lo habían hipnotizado. Ni siquiera sintió cuando alguien lo abrazó y grito efusivamente su nombre.

— ¡Natsu!—gritó una peliblanca abrazándolo—. Oi~ Hazme caso—pasó su mano por sus ojos, logrando que la mirara.

— ¿Lisanna cuándo llegaste?

El peli-rosa se había fijado tanto en la rubia que no se había dado cuenta de su novia. Rubia que ahora se encontraba algo confundida.

* * *

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**

**PD: TODA CRÍTICA Y/O RECOMENDACIÓN ES BIEN RECIBIDA.**


	3. Capítulo II

**KONISHIWA~**

**¿CÓMO ESTÁN? ¿SON FELICES? PUES YO SOY FELIZ :D ¡9 REVIEWS OTRA VEZ! ESTOY MURIENDO DE FELICIDAD Y ALEGRÍA [?] ¿NO ES LO MISMO? QUE IMPORTA...**

**AQUÍ REPORTÁNDOME CON EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS A: MajoDragneel, Solanco, happy-sensei11, Paz16, Heero Root, Pao, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel, CarmenTaisho, Kanade Tohyama.**

**AL PARECER A TODOS Y C/U DE USTEDES NO LES GUSTÓ QUE LISANNA Y NATSU ESTUVIERAN, PERO AL PARECER TODOS SABEN QUE TERMINARÁN... PUES ES... ¡CORRECTO! TERMINARÁN EN EL CAPÍTULO 4 (: aSÍ QUE SÓLO TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR.**

******DATO: ****DATO: Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECE O^O, ES OBRA DE Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Autógrafo  
—Capítulo II—**

**~Natsu~**

Tiré mi mochila en algún lugar de la sala y cuando entré me encontré con Wendy y su mirada perdida. Estaba de cabeza en el sofá. Me senté a su lado y fije mi mirada en la pantalla. Estaba viendo un partido de básquet.

A veces pienso que dos hermanos mayores tienen cierta influencia sobre una hermana menor.

—Así que...—comenzó a hablar—... ¿por qué ya no quisiste que fuera a pedir un autógrafo?

Después de encontrar ambas notas en el libro, la llamé para que no fuera a la biblioteca. No le dije la razón, pues le prometí a Lucy no decir nada. Poco después de eso, recordé lejanos fragmentos de nuestra conversación y caí en cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado hablando con la autora de _'I wanna a coffee'_.

El punto es que no podía contárselo a nadie.

—Porque lo conseguí yo, la autora fue a la cafetería y le pedí su autógrafo y...—la miré—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Nop~—dijo sinceramente—. El partido está más interesante.

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Mi hermana tenía severos casos de bipolaridad.

Me recosté en mi cama y me quedé mirando el techo blanco.

— _¿El libro que lee le está gustando? _

Su voz seguía resonando en mi mente y al voltear mi rostro me encontré con la realidad.

En una mesa se encontraba una foto pequeña de una chica de cabello corto color blanco y de unos cautivadores ojos celestes. Su nombre era Lissana Strauss. Chica con la que llevo saliendo unos dos años aproximadamente.

Me golpeé la cabeza mentalmente (literalmente me golpeé la cara), en un vago intentó por quitarme su risa. La risa nerviosa que me brindó cuando me le quedé viendo.

—_Ya veo, entonces ya no es tan tonto._

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Era un mensaje:

Te llamé hace unos minutos, pero no contestabas.  
Sólo quería que sepas que me dieron la tarde libre y me gustaría pasarla contigo.  
XOXO Lissana.  
PD: Estaré cerca de tu casa, dentro de las cuatro y media tal vez esté llegando.

Sonreí. Sin lugar a dudas me hace sonreír.

Pero al recordar porque no le contesté me golpeé de nuevo.

Pulsé el botón para responderle.

Te espero.  
¿Quieres un helado?  
Natsu.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y sin darme cuenta me quedé profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Desperté por unas sonoras carcajadas, provocadas por mi querido hermano mayor. ¿Es acaso que nunca podría ser menos escandaloso? ¿Acaso Levy no se daría algún día cuenta de lo ciega que está? ¿Es acaso que seguiré haciéndome estas preguntas por el resto de mi vida?

Me restregué los ojos y me senté en mi cama. Tome mi mochila para sacar el libro y revisé la hora en mi celular: 2.47 p. m.

Genial. Me despierto por un idiota a la hora de almorzar.

Salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras lentamente. Levy estaba viendo un programa de televisión y parecía que su novio no estaba así que...

Corrí hacia ella y la abracé, fue un intento desesperado. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Pues no lo quería admitir, pero... ¡NO! Deshice el abrazo cayendo en cuenta de porque lo hacía. Se volteó incrédula, intentando saber el por qué de tan repentino abrazo.

—Natsu... ¿pasó algo malo?

—No—dijo negando con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué pasaría algo malo?

—Si no conseguiste el autógrafo está bien, sólo tienes que-

—No—dijo mientras le entregaba su libro—. Lo conseguí, hasta tiene dedicatoria.

McGarden tomó su libro y al abrirlo, sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz por tener el preciado autógrafo, junto con una dedicatoria.

—Te lo pagaré, te lo prometo—dijo leyendo por tercera vez la dedicatoria—. Tenlo por seguro Natsu, te lo voy a pagar.

Minutos después volvió Gajeel con un vaso de limonada, al sentirme sobrante me fui a la cocina. En el comedor Wendy estaba comiendo, mientras veía un partido de futbol animadamente.

—Tu plato está en el microondas—dijo sin despegar su vista—. Levy hizo lasaña.

Asentí mientras me dirigía a calentar mi comida, cuando estuvo caliente me senté al lado de mi hermana e intenté con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en el partido. Pero me fue imposible. La voz de Levy hablando sobre Stellar Wizard me llegaba desde la sala. Hablaba mucho de ella, parecía conocerla.

—...fue la historia que más visitas tuvo en internet y ha publicado imágenes del libro, dice que su amiga hace los dibujos. Me encanta, es como si la conociera. Bueno se debe a que en su perfil están todos sus datos— interesante —. Cuando me la imagino, se me viene a la mente una chica rubia de ojos celestes-

—Claro que no—dije para mis adentro.

— ¿Natsu?—preguntó Levy mientras me miraba.

En ese momento caí cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

—Disculpa, es que no son celestes... son marrones, del color del chocolate, si es rubia, pero no de ojos celestes.

—Cierto, tú la viste—dijo mientras dejaba los brazos de Gajeel—. ¿Cómo es?—preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la mía—, ¿es bonita? Obvio ¿no? La mayoría de rubias son bonitas.

—Si, es muy bonita, mas no la describiría como mayoría, es muy diferente a mis expectativas de rubias. Es como si el destino se burlara de mí, recuerdo que Gajeel y yo teníamos pensado que las rubias eran en su mayoría... huecas—dije mientras Gajeel reía conmigo—. Nos equivocamos.

— ¿Nos?—preguntó burlón desde donde estaba—. Me suena a muchas personas, yo no la conozco, así que sigo pensando que la mayoría de rubias son-

—Entonces ella no es la mayoría—concluí mientras me llevaba otro trozo de lasaña a la boca

Sentí miradas fijas en mi, cuando levanté el rostro los tres me estaban mirando.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

— ¿Cuánto hablaste con ella?—preguntó Levy algo sorprendida—. Pareces conocerla más de lo que conoces a tu novia.

— ¿La señorita simpatía?—preguntó burlón Gajeel.

—Cualquiera podría conocer más a ella que a la señorita simpatía—concluyó Wendy, quien repentinamente se había unido a nuestra conversación.

Terminé de comer y me levanté.

No tenía planeado seguir escuchando como hablaban de Lissana.

—Ya se amargó—escuché la voz de Levy—. ¿Por qué no les cae Lissana?

—La veo muy falsa—dijo Wendy—. Por eso le pusimos señorita simpatía.

—No me cae—finalizó Gajeel.

—Los escucho~—canturrié mientras comenzaba a lavar mi plato.

—Mejor—dijeron ambos hermanos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Después escuché como todos reían. ¿Por qué no les caía? No tenía ni la menor idea, simplemente desde el momento en que la conocieron la odiaron. La sola idea de que ella viniera a la casa, los ponía de mal humor. Sentí algo rozando mies pies descalzos, algo suave y peludo.

—Happy—exclamé mientras lo levantaba—, no te he visto en toda la mañana. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Aye—dijo agitando sus patas.

Lo extraño de este gato es que: es color celeste y en vez de decir "miau" como un gato común dice "aye".

Escuché como ronroneaba y se soltaba de mi agarre, al mismo tiempo que caía de pie en el suelo y se iba a comer las sardinas que había en su plato. Se fue con su pescado en la boca y yo me sequé las manos, recordando como arruinarles su día a mis hermanos.

—Atención—dije mientras me ponía delante del televisor: atrayendo la vista de todos—. Tengo un aviso muy importante.

— ¿Tanto para que tapes nuestra pantalla?—preguntó Wendy, moviendo su cabeza, intentando ver algo de la pantalla.

—Vas a terminar con la señorita simpatía—aclaró Gajeel muy seguro de si.

Miré a Gajeel y él me devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Comenzó a carcajearse.

—No—dije chasqueando la lengua—. Lissana vendrá a las cuatro.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Gajeel dejó de reír y Wendy dejó de mover su cabeza. Se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina. Gajeel se puso de pie y tomó a la Levy de la mano.

—No—repuso ella mientras jalaba su mano—. Hay que quedarnos, para que la pueda conocer. Así tendrás a otra persona con la que podrás hablar de ella.

—No se me apetece verle la cara—dijo torciendo el gesto—. Enserio quiero irme.

—Pero son las...—miró el reloj de pared de la sala—...tres y quince, sólo un rato más.

La miró, miró el techo, la volvió a mirar, volvió a mirar el techo y chasqueó la lengua.

—Enana fastidiosa—dijo mientras desordenaba su cabellera azul.

Amor, extraño amor.

Se recostaron nuevamente en el sofá y se quedaron dormidos. Creo yo.

Aproveché la ocasión para poder buscar cierta información.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, sin hacer ruido y me interné en mi habitación. Dejé la puerta entreabierta, por si Happy quería entrar. Encendí la computadora y lo primero que puse en Google fue: Stellar Wizard. Me salieron 65 265 resultados, no eran muchos, así que me guíe por el primero. Para sorpresa mía no era de Wikipedia.

De imagen de perfil tenía un sombrero de bruja y un... ¿látigo? También había cartas con los signos del zodiaco. Comencé a leer cada parte de su perfil, me sentí estúpido. Viendo el perfil de alguien que probablemente nunca vuelva a ver. Una famosa escritora, que lo más probable es que no se acuerde ni mi nombre.

— ¡Aye!—dijo Happy saltando para poder echarse en mi cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú tampoco te quedaras abajo?

Pareció ignorarme y seguir hecho un ovillo. Suspiré.

Sentí mi bolsillo vibrar.

Lo siento, no podré ir.  
Aunque igual quiero comer una bruselina, nos vemos a las 7.00 ¿ya?  
Te quiero.  
Lissana.

Rodé los ojos. Al parecer el día de mis hermanos no estaba arruinado.

.

.

.

Las luces de todos los lugares estaban encendidas y todas las personas iban de un lado a otro.

Yo me dirigí a la heladería, donde mi querido retrasado trabajaba.

Al entrar me lo encontré atendiendo a un par de chicas, que lo miraban pícaras.

—Idiota—llamó—. ¿Vienes a admitir que los helados son mejores?

—Claro que no retrasado—dije chocando mi mano con la de él—. Lissana quiere una bruselina y me va a obligar a comer uno.

—Bueno, pero ella todavía no llega.

—Tendré que mandarle un mensaje.

—Suerte con eso—dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Por alguna razón mi celular se lajeo. Se colgó. Lo que sea. No podía hacer nada. Estoy casi seguro que es por este ambiente frío y refrescante.

Por un momento sentí miradas en mí y al levantar mi rostro me encontré con un grupo de chicas que miraban curiosas. Sobre todo cierta rubia-

Mis ojos se abrieron al encontrarme con cierta rubia, que yo pensé jamás volver a encontrar. Levanté mi mano para saludar pero alguien se aferró de mi brazo repentinamente y vi como en el rostro de Lucy se dibujaba una mueca de confusión. Cuando bajé mi cabeza me encontré con los ojos turquesa de Lissana. Parecía que me había estado llamando desde hacía rato.

— ¿Lissana? ¿Cuándo llegaste?—pregunté quitando mi brazo de su abrazo.

Rió un poco y se abrazó a mi torso esta vez.

—Eres un despistado sin remedio—dijo para después depositar un corto beso en mis labios—. Y bien, ¿no querías un helado?

Asentí algo atontado. ¿Por qué? La razón tenía cabellera rubia y ojos marrones.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir?—pregunté.

Todo el rato en donde pedimos y comimos, me sentí observado. Al voltear me encontraba con las amigas de Lucy mirándome curiosamente. Ambas me recorrían con la mirada, mas no pude adivinar que tipo de sentimiento transmitían.

— ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?—preguntó Lissana trayéndome a la realidad.

—Bien, creo—dije mientras comía del helado de chocolate—. ¿Y los tuyos Lu...Lissana?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?—dije mientras comía de mi helado, logrando disimular mi patético error.

—Están bien—dijo moviendo su cabeza—, están preparando todo para el viaje.

— ¿Viaje?—pregunté confundido.

—Si, se van de viaje por una semana—dijo rodando los ojos—, creí habértelo dicho

Silencio. Ambos seguimos comiendo sin decir una sola palabra.

—Y...—se animó ella—... ¿Cómo fue tu día?

—Bien...

El sonido de la cucharita chocando con el plato, me sobresaltó más de lo normal. Cuando elevé mi rostro, ella estaba mirándome con su cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda.

—Estás algo raro—dijo cerrando su ojos—. ¿Pasa algo?

Si, claro, es que hoy conocí a una chica rubia que estaba súper... ¿buena? Y sentí algo parecido al amor a primera vista. Es extraño decirte esto, pero estoy comenzando a dudar de esta relación. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Lucy Hearthphilia y está sentada una mesa atrás de nosotros. Sus amigas nos estaban, no, nos están observando –creo-. Por eso nuestro hilo de conversación se ha cortado varias veces. ¿Ya te he mencionado que es la escritora del libro ese que la novia de mi hermano leía sin parar? ¿Ya te dije que ambos tomamos el mismo frappuccino de moca?

Y era la verdad, habitualmente las conversaciones entre nosotros fluían y fluían, nunca se habían estancado como en esta ocasión.

—Pues nada, estoy algo cansado... Levy me pidió que fuera a pedir un autógrafo y estuve en la fila por más de media hora—mentí.

—Ahhh~

Me sentí mal por mentirle, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no podía poner en riesgo nuestra relación.

Siguió comiendo de su bruselina y no quitó su vista de mí.

—Créeme cuando digo que me decepcionas.

La miré. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en mí y había inflado sus mejillas.

—Yo también quería ese autógrafo—dijo como una niña pequeña—. Baka~

Reí ante su comentario.

Al parecer las conversaciones volvieron.

— ¿Y a dónde irán tus hermanos?

—Alemania—dijo terminando de su bruselina.

— ¿Tu no querías ir a Alemania?

—Sí, pero... ¿estaría bien si dejo por una semana?—preguntó divertida—. ¿Me serás infiel?—dijo riendo.

Sentí como se me detenía el corazón.

—No confías en mí—aseguré con un tono fingido de amargura.

—No es eso, es que para mí una semana es... ¿mucho?

Moví la cabeza.

—Vas a ver que te olvidas de mí—aseguré.

¿Es acaso que intentaba deshacerme de ella?

—Jamás.

— ¿Cuándo se van?

—Dentro de cuatro días.

— ¿Y qué esperas?—pregunté burlón—. Ve y diviértete

—Ok, te haré caso, pero sólo por esta vez.

Sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. Tal vez esta relación no se esté derrumbando totalmente y solo fue la emoción del momento.

El celular de Lissana sonó y se tuvo que ir a hablar a otro lado.

Ya estaba a punto de terminar mi helado, pero me llegaron risas... no, me llegó su risa.

Vi por el reflejo del ventanal a Lucy riendo, esa risa melodiosa que cuando escuché por primera vez me-

¡¿Quién se cree ese retrasado?!

**~Lucy~**

Me había quedado con la mirada fija en la pareja, se sentía incómodo por alguna extraña razón. Sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba cuando la peli-blanca le dio un beso. Sentí mis ojos llorosos. _¡NO! Lucy, nada de escenas. _Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, logrando que mis ojos se libraran de esos intentos por llorar. Me volteé y rogué por que ni Sherry ni Angel se dieran cuenta. Gracias al cielo, ellas seguían mirando la escena con cierto interés, como si estuviesen analizándolo a él.

—Así que es él—dijo divertida—. ¿Sherry, tu que piensas?

—Pienso que tu y él harían una bella pareja, Ai~.

Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—N-No digan tonterías, además: tiene novia—dije algo nerviosa y apenada.

—Hay que apostar—aseguró Angel con una mirada malévola.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté totalmente confundida.

—Te apuesto que no duran más de cuatro días—dijo divertida.

—Tienes problemas—aseguré mirándola.

—Si yo gano...—dijo sonriendo divertida—...tendrás que besarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste—dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

No podía decir palabra, no me salía ni una palabra de la boca. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica?

—Y si yo gano, ¿que?

Se encogió de hombros. Mientras seguía comiendo de su helado.

—Tú decide—dijo.

—Chicas creo que están yendo muy lejos—advirtió nerviosa Sherry.

—Entonces es un trato—dije extendiendo mi mano.

Sonrió con superioridad.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que esto acabará mal—volvió a advertir.

Angel estrechó mi mano.

—Es un trato y está sellado.

—A mi nadie me escucha—dijo aburrida apoyando su cabeza en su mano—. Allá ustedes—dijo mientras continuaba comiendo las cerezas de su helado.

Reí ante el comentario de la peli-rosa y continué comiendo mi helado.

Sé que estaba mal apostar por la duración de una relación. Pero... contradecir a Angel no es una opción. Además yo pondré su castigo, ya que las probabilidades de que ella gane son una en un millón.

— ¿Se puede o no saber que le viste?—preguntó Sherry mirando al chico que estaba sentado metros atrás mío—. Acaba de voltear.

—No lo mires—dije intentando tapar su vista.

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó—. No está mal alimentar la vista.

—Claro que si, porque es de Lucy.

—No es así—repuse yo—. Además-

No continuamos hablando porque oímos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

—Discúlpenme por molestarlas—dijo antes de sonreír—, pero ¿esta todo en orden? ¿Desean ordenar algo más?

Pestañeé un par de veces y por alguna razón sentí que Angel y Sherry hicieron lo mismo.

—Que buena atención—dijo Angel rompiendo el silencio—. Pero no cariño, al menos yo no necesito nada.

El peli-negro sonrió con superioridad, al parecer le había gustado como le hablo ella.

—No, estamos bien—dijo Sherry sonriendo.

—Habla por ti, tal vez Lucy si desea algo—dijo Angel con una cara pícara.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces creo que eso es todo—aclaró la peli-plateada suspirando con pesadez—. Gracias, ¿por qué la atención excesiva?

—Los cupones incluyen que haya alguien a su servicio durante su estadía en el lugar—dijo mientras se daba vuelta se iba con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Espera—llamó nuevamente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Gray—dijo sin voltear—. Sigan disfrutando de sus helados.

.

.

.

Desperté temprano por alguna extraña razón.

Tres días habían pasado desde

Me di una ducha fría y después de cambiarme, me dirigí al Starbucks a tomar desayuno. Como estábamos en verano, me puse una falda negra de bobos una blusa rosada, mi cabello lo peiné como de costumbre**(*)**. Tomé mi bolso y comencé a caminar a la cafetería.

Por extraño que parezca... sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Cuando volteaba no había nadie. Llámenme paranoica, pero eso fue lo que sentí.

Al llegar a la cafetería sólo habían unas dos personas. Por lo que mi querido asiento estaba desocupado. Me senté después de tener mi cappuccino y mi torta de sauco.

—Hola—saludó alguien, una voz muy conocida para mí.

Levante mi rostro y gran felicidad me inundó. _Esto no está bien._

—Hola—respondí.

Tal parece que no tomar desayuno en mi casa me trae suerte.

* * *

**(*): **el típico peinado que Lucy utilizaba hace siete años (:

* * *

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**

**PD: TODA CRÍTICA Y/O RECOMENDACIÓN ES BIEN RECIBIDA.**


	4. Capítulo III

**KONISHIWA~**

**¿CÓMO SE ENCUENTRAN GENTE LENDA xD? YO ME ENCUENTRO ALGO OCUPADA PORQUE MIS CLASES COMENZARON TºT PERO BUENO ERA DE ESPERARSE... ¡MI ÚLTIMO AÑO ESCOLAR! ¡WAAA~! ¡NO QUIERO IRME DEL COLEGIO! SÓLO ESPERO ME DE TIEMPO DE SEGUIR COLGANDO FICS :D **

**Y... BUENO... ¡10 REVIEWS! ¡OH MY FUCK*NG GOD! SOY MUY FELIZ QUERIDOS LECTORES, EN ESPECIAL A MI ONII-CHAN QUE ME EXIGE COLGAR CAPÍTULOS EN LOS QUE LISSANA NO APAREZCA... =.=U HABLANDO DE LISSANA... SE QUE ME MATARÁN PERO ESTOY DUDANDO DE SI TERMINARAN EN SERIO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO... ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN? **

**CAMBIANDO DE TEMA... GRACIAS A: Solanco Di Angelo Redfox, CarmenTaisho, PatashifyDragneel, Heero Root, sombraescalarta, Honey Maka, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel, Paz16, Kanade Tohyama y Paola.  
MIS MÁS HUMILDES AGRADECIMIENTOS POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y... ACLARANDO UNA COSITA... CONCUERDO CON Honey Maka, NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN ****-si es que eso ha parecido- HACER QUE Lissana PARECIERA MALA, DESDE LUEGO QUE NO LO ES. ****NO VOY A NEGAR QUE NO ME CAE ¬¬ PORQUE SINCERAMENTE NO ME CAE Y DETESTO QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS REPITAN EL QUE TERMINARÁN JUNTOS PORQUE SON COMO LOS PADRES DE **** Happy Y AMIGOS DE LA INFANCIA Y BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... EL PUNTO ES QUE ELLA NO ES LA VILLANA DE LA HISTORIA.**

**************DATO: Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECE O^O, ES OBRA DE Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Autógrafo  
—Capítulo III—**

Subió las escaleras, tarareando una pegajosa canción. Su cabello azul se amarraba en una coleta alta y se movía al compás de los pequeños saltos que daba. Tenía puesto un delantal naranja por encima de su ropa. A pesar de ser la única niña, su personalidad femenina y delicada no era afectada en lo más mínimo –sí, claro-. Se sentía muy a gusto con sus dos hermanos mayores, aunque a veces la usaran como sirvienta.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del segundo hermano mayor y toco suavemente con sus nudillos. Al no escuchar respuestas giró de la perilla y se internó en el cuarto. Este se encontraba increíblemente ordenado. _'Vaya milagro'_—pensó—_'Hoy graniza'_. Caminó hasta la ventana, para poder abrir las cortinas y que el sol se internara en la habitación. Cuando la luz entró, distinguió a su hermano totalmente desparramado en su cama, las sábanas –o parte de ellas- estaban en el suelo. También había un libro cerca de él, pero ella pasó por alto ese detalle. Se acercó lentamente y lo movió.

—Natsu~—llamó sigilosamente.

El joven se removió inquieto en la cama y botó por completo las sábanas al suelo. La menor gruñó un poco, al menos ella no tendría que lavarlas.

—Natsu~—llamó nuevamente.

Esta vez consiguió que su hermano girara y girara y...

—No sigas-

Muy tarde.

— ¡Auch!

—Natsu—dijo preocupada, yendo al lado donde su hermano yacía de cara en el suelo—, ¿estás bien? Fue mi culpa, no quise molestarte, lo siento, pero Gajeel dice que-

—Tranquila—dijo incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, se rascó la cabeza y le sonrió—, no haz hecho nada malo, estoy bien, solo caí de mi cama y-

— ¡Soy una pésima hermana menor!—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, su hermano la miró espantado. _¿Es acaso que esta con su mes?_

La pequeña en un rápido movimiento se enrolló en el suelo, quedando en posición fetal.

—O-Oi~ Wendy~—su hermano intentó moverla, pero esta no cedía—. Sólo me caí de mi cama, es normal, siempre me golpeó al despertar y-

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sien-

En un intento desesperado, el peli-rosa tapó la boca de su hermana, pues parecía que no iba a parar nunca.

—E-Estoy bien ¿sí?—dijo mientras quitaba su mano algo nervioso—. Ahora respira profundamente—respiró profundamente—, ahora bota el aire—botó el aire—. Ahora bien, ¿por qué me despiertas?

La menor suspiró y recordó la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

—Pues Gajeel dijo que bajaras o él subiría y te patearía el trasero.

Torció el gesto algo molesto, no le gustaba que su hermano lo tratase como si fuera más fuerte que él. Aunque las diferencias de fuerzas eran obvias, no le gustaba que se lo recordasen. Se levantó del suelo con pesadez y le extendió la mano a Wendy para que también se pusiera de pie. Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

—Natsu buenos días—saludó una joven peli-azul con su típica emoción.

Se encontraba apoyada en el respaldar del sillón, tenía a cierto felino negro entre sus brazos.

—Buenos días Levy -supongo-—dijo algo confundido—, no quiero sonar pesado pero...—se rascó la cabeza— ¿qué haces aquí...?

— ¿Por qué no puede estar aquí?—preguntó una voz más gruesa saliendo de la cocina.

Torció el gesto. ¿Cómo es posible que Levy tuviera tan malos gustos?

—No lo sé...—dijo sarcástico—...tal vez porque son—miró el reloj en la pared—las... ¡las siete y media de la mañana!—dijo un poco sorprendido, usualmente se levantaba temprano, los tres hermano lo hacían, era algo inevitable.

—Lo siento Natsu—dijo disculpándose—, es que no voy a estar mañana todo el día y quería pasar todo el día de hoy con Gajeel.

— ¿Por qué no vas a estar?

—Porque se va de excursión con sus amigos ñoños—dijo algo molesto el mayor de los Dragneel.

Su novia rodó los ojos.

— ¿Jet y Droy?—preguntó a su amiga.

—Sip.

Asintió y después se fue a la cocina.

Soltó un gran bostezo y luego abrió el refrigerador para sacar una caja de jugo de naranja. Por un momento pensó en tomar un vaso –Wendy siempre le decía que lo hiciera-, pero el empaque estaba casi vacío y lo más probable era que se lo terminase. Abrió y tomó de la boquilla, el delicioso y ácido sabor logró despertarlo un poco. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde leyendo cierto libro que estaba a punto de terminar, sólo le faltaba dos capítulos. Y eso que lo había empezado recién ayer, era la primera vez que leía un libro –sin contar los comics o mangas-. Lo más curioso es que como separador usaba esa servilleta. Aún recordaba como después de dejar a Lissana en su casa se fue a una librería... es decir... ¡Natsu Dragneel en una librería! Para comprar... ¡un libro!

— ¡Hey~!—dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada de la cocina—, ¿no te he dicho ya que no tomes de la boquilla?

—Pero ya se acabó—dijo en forma de berrinche su hermano mayor, la peli-azul sólo hizo un puchero y se lo dejo pasar.

Cuando terminó el jugo, botó la caja. Caminó hacia la alacena y comenzó a buscar su caja de cereales, cuando la encontró la abrió y la vació en un plato hondo, sacó la leche de la refrigeradora y vertió un poco en el tazón. Tomó una cuchara y comenzó a comer. Le gustaban ese tipo de sabores, eran dulces y crocantes, lo volvían algo impulsivo pero... ¿a quién le importaba? Era su simple y típico desayuno, sólo cuando Wendy estaba de humor les hacía un gran banquete como primera comida del día. Siguió comiendo los aritos de colores hasta que se percato de algo.

—Por cierto—habló mientras salía de la cocina con su plato de cereal en la mano—, ¿por qué tenía que bajar?

El peli-negro levantó su mirada y movió un poco su cabeza, tratando de recordar.

—Pues... la señorita simpatía te llamó hace unos quince minutos, dijo que volvería a llamarte.

— ¿Llamó a la casa?—preguntó un tanto extrañado.

—Sí.

El joven dejó el plato en la mesa y se fue rumbo a su cuarto. Era extraño que la peli-blanca llamara a su casa, es decir, ella sabe que él se levanta temprano. No hay razón para que en vez de llamar a su móvil llame al teléfono de su casa. Buscó su celular y cuando lo encontró lo prendió. Sin batería. Lo puso a cargar y lo dejó apagado. Se dispuso a bajar para terminar su desayuno, pero algo encima de su cama llamó su atención.

Sonrió. Una pequeña leída no estaría mal ¿no?

**~Natsu~**

Cerré el libro y miré la portada. _I wanna a __coffee__, _se leía en color negro. Dos manos estaban cogiendo un café mediano. En la parte de abajo decía el nombre de la autora, bueno, su seudónimo.

Fantástico. Esa era la única palabra que describía el libro. Me había gustado aún más de cuando lo comencé a leer y eso que yo leyendo un libro... Miré mi celular, pero aún no había terminado de cargar. Lo encendí y lo primero que me encontré fueron 4 llamadas perdidas de Lissana y un mensaje.

Hey! Te he estado llamando pero no contestas, tu celular está apagado.  
Llamé a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas dormido.  
Sólo quería hablarte del viaje.  
¿Podemos quedar a las 2 en el parque?  
XOXO  
Lissana.

Suspiré y pulsé el botón para responder.

Si, recién me levanto, Gajeel me dijo que habías llamado.  
Mi celular se quedó sin batería.  
Claro, porque no. Nos vemos a las dos en el parque.  
Natsu.

Bajé las escaleras y terminé mi desayuno, lavé el plato y lo dejé escurriendo. Después subí las escaleras nuevamente, entré a mi habitación para sacar una toalla y mi ropa para tomar una ducha.

.

.

— ¿Todos planean salir hoy?—pregunté algo molesto; Happy no podía cuidarse sólo, alguien tenía que darle su comida.

Ambos voltearon.

—Se supone que tu—me miró—ni tu—miró al pelinegro—saldrían—dijo Wendy inflando sus mejillas y cruzando sus brazos—. ¿Eso no acordamos? Ustedes me prohibieron salir muy tarde, así que les dije que saldría en la mañana.

—Si, pero-

—Nada de peros—dijo Wendy sin dejar que Gajeel terminara de hablar—, no tengo seis años ya. Además sólo serán unas horas, vuelvo después de almorzar.

—Esta bien—dijo Gajeel rendido—, después de almorzar ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Por favor denle a Charle su comida—dijo juntando sus manos e inclinándose un poco—. O si no...

Por un momento sentí como un aura oscura la rodeaba. Recordé aquella vez en la que dejamos a su pequeña gata blanca sin comer, es que... cada uno con su gato y Wendy había salido. Nos habíamos olvidado completamente de ella y cuando mi hermanita querida regreso... Su gata acuseta comenzó a ronronear, hasta puedo jurar que le caían lágrimas –de cocodrilo- de los ojos. Está de más decir que su dueña se puso como el mismo demonio, Gajeel y yo recibimos una golpiza de las buenas. El solo recuerdo de ello hizo que me estremeciera, pareció que también él, que estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Después de prometer, jurar y perjurar que no nos olvidaríamos de darle su comida a la albina; ella sonrió, para luego irse a su habitación tarareando una pegajosa canción, cuando cerró la puerta suspiré algo aliviado.

Tengo una hermana algo bipolar.

—Entonces...—continuó Gajeel llamando mi atención—... ¿cómo hacemos?

Torcí el gesto.

—Levy y yo saldremos después del almuerzo.

—Vengo a las... ¿tres... y media?

—Esta bien—dijo algo no muy convencido, pareció estar dudando... como si le preocupara algo—. Estas raro...—dijo seriamente—...¿ha pasado algo?

— ¿Ah?

Enarcó una ceja y se apoyó en el marco de su puerta.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó frunciendo sus cejas—. ¿No puedo preocuparme por mis hermanos?

Negué algo extrañado.

—No es eso—dije suspirando, llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola ligeramente contra la pared—. He tenido algunos... ¿cómo llamarlos? ¿Problemas?

— ¿De que tipo?

Chasqueé la lengua y lo pensé... ¿amor?

—No lo sé... respecto a...

No quería decirlo, si lo decía comenzaría a decirme estupideces y medias.

— ¿La señorita simpatía?—preguntó.

Lo miré. ¿Es que acaso no podía ser más comprensivo sobre este delicado asunto?

—Podrías... ¿Podrías dejar de llamarla así por un momento?

Rodó los ojos y miró el techo, soltó una grosería casi inaudible. Y luego gruño.

— ¿Lissana?—preguntó nuevamente.

Sonreí. No tenía un hermano tan incomprensible después de todo.

Asentí.

El pareció divertirse durante un rato. Lo miré confundido. ¿Es acaso que le parecía graciosa mi desesperación? Iba a decir algo pero el se me adelantó.

— ¿Tiene que ver con la autora de ese libro, no?—preguntó sonriendo, yo no quise responder por lo que solo asentí. Ladeó su cabeza durante un rato—. Para empezar... no tengo nada en contra de Lissana, sólo que siempre la vi como tu mejor amiga, ¿siempre fueron mejores amigos no?—volví a asentir, a veces Gajeel era sorprendente—. Cuando comenzaron a salir, ni Wendy ni yo lo asimilamos, o al menos no por completo... era extraño—dijo mientras torcía el gesto—. La verdad es que creo que no estas enamorado de ella, sólo que has confundido tus sentimientos y al conocer a...

Pareció tratar de recordar algo.

— ¿Lucy?

—Ella—dijo señalándome—, has sentido algo diferente a lo que sientes por Lissana. Seguro que estás confundido, no lo dudo, pero... lo que sientes por Lucy es algo que nunca habías sentido. Lo más probable, aunque ahora no te des cuenta, es que es un sentimiento más fuerte al de Lissana. No te estoy diciendo que termines con Strauss, te estoy diciendo que pienses bien en lo que sientes por ella—dijo mientras se iba a las escaleras—. Habla con Scarlet, creo que necesitas un punto de vista femenino que no sea Wendy ni Levy, o con Gray, tal vez el exhibicionista te pueda ayudar—dijo entre risas.

Asentí casi inconscientemente y después de unos segundos me percaté de algo. Pestañeé un para de veces. Es acaso que... Gajeel me acababa de dar un consejo, mi hermano sin cerebro me había dado un consejo... de amor... ¡Por favor! ¡¿Tan bajo he caído?! ¡GAJEEL ME ACABABA DE DAR UN CONSEJO AMOROSO! Traté de procesar nuevamente, pero por mi cabeza no pasaba que me hubiese dado consejos. Mucho menos sobre mis problemas amorosos. Estar con Levy lo ponía cursi y sentimental, eso era seguro. Pero viendo el lado positivo... un momento... ¡no hay ese lado! Todo es negativo, si no me gusta Lissana... ¿entonces, por qué nunca me había dado cuenta? ¿Había estado todo este tiempo con una chica por la que no sentía amor? ¡Claro que no! Yo quiero mucho a Lissana, pero... ¡Ahí va! ¡Un pero!

—Natsu—llamó una voz femenina—, ¿estás bien?

La voz de la peli-azul me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—Pues...—dijo mirándome desde arriba... ¿cuándo se había echo tan alta?—...estás recostado en el suelo, queriéndote arrancar la cabeza... o al menos eso parece.

Me paré tan pronto como había terminado de hablar, a veces hago cosas sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Si—dijo sujetando su bolso que iba colgando de uno de sus hombros.

— ¿Vas a ir al centro comercial?—ella asintió—. Te acompaño, tengo algo que hacer—dije sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió.

Ambos salimos de la casa y caminamos juntos al centro comercial. El transcurso fue rápido por las cosas que hablamos en el trayecto. Cuando llegamos dos de sus amigos estaban ahí, Romeo y Cheria. Por alguna razón su amiga me resultó algo conocida. Siempre la había visto en casa, pero está vez sentía que la había visto en otro lugar. Imaginaciones mías supongo. Me despedí de ellos, pues se iban al parque de diversiones unas calles después. Caminé por las –casi- desoladas tiendas, todavía era temprano y algunas recién estaban abriendo. ¿A dónde me iba? A comprarle comida a Happy, las tiendas cerca de mi casa no tienen lo que a él le gusta. Y de paso me iría a comprobar lo que Gajeel me había dicho, por lo que iba a la cafetería donde nos conocimos, con una ligera esperanza de encontrarla de nuevo. Caminé directo a la cafetería y cuando entré el aroma a café me llenó como aquella vez. A pesar de que hacía calor afuera, el calor del lugar no se sentía tan mal. Pero además de ese olor a café... también olía a fresas, ese aroma que desprendía de Lucy la primera vez que la conocí. Giré mi cabeza a ambos lados y la encontré sentada, parecía haber comprado un cappuccino y algo más...

—Hola—saludé, llamando su atención.

Levantó su rostro y por un momento vi una mueca de confusión.

—Hola—dijo ella secamente, por un momento creí que sonreiría, pero no fue así.

Era una situación algo incómoda. Algo extraño sucedía, había un gran cambio entre el ambiente de cuando nos conocimos a este. Sentía que estaba actuando distante, como si algo le molestara. O tal vez yo soy el paranoico.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?—pregunté aún al frente de ella.

Pareció no escucharme por un instante. Su vista estaba fija en lo que parecía un cappuccino.

—Eto...

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve esperando una respuesta –no fue mucho-, pero parecía estárselo pensando mucho, tal vez demasiado.

—...supongo.

Su respuesta fue cortante, sin dejar ese tono dulce con el que hablaba.

Después de sentarme a su lado, me la quedé mirando. Definitivamente había algo diferente en ella. Algo que de hecho no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Oi—dije mientras ponía mi rostro delante de ella—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Cuando me miró a los ojos, quedé perdido en los suyos, y de no ser porque ella pestañeó me hubiera quedado así por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente y luego sonrió.

—Estupideces mías.

No muy convencido traté de sonreír.

—Y... ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó mientras comenzaba a tomar de su cappuccino.

—Pues...—me rasqué la cabeza nervioso—...la tienda cerca a mi casa estaba cerrada y necesitaba comprarle comida a mi gato.

— ¿Tienes un gato?—preguntó con un deje de ternura, al mismo tiempo que el brillo de sus ojos volvía—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Happy—dije sin poder evitar sonreír, recordando a ese extraño gato celeste.

—Qué lindo nombre—dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

—Y también... tenía que... buscarte...

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color carmesí.

— ¿P-Por qué?—preguntó algo nerviosa.

—Terminé el libro—dije, e inconscientemente mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

Sus ojos se abrieron e iluminaron, pestañeó unas... ¿dos veces? Y luego sonrió.

—Me da gusto... ¿Qué te pareció?

—Fantástico.

**~Lucy~**

Fantástico. Él había dicho fantástico.

Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba.

—Me gusta saberlo—dije mientras ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía.

Me sentía feliz, contenta, alegre... ¿desbordante de felicidad? Sentía que quería reír sin parar. Creo que soy muy cursi ¿no? Eso es culpa mía por ser escritora de libros románticos. Es que... él había venido a buscarme para decirme que le gusto el libro... ¿sólo para eso? Porque... ¡por favor! Esto no era casualidad, no soy tonta, yo escribo este tipo de cosas y en mis libros si son coincidencias. Pero esto no era una, de ello estaba completamente segura.

— ¿Qué parte te gusto más?—me atreví a preguntar.

—Se que sonará algo cursi, pero...—pareció querer reír—...la parte en donde Jonathan va a la iglesia con...—movió su cabeza un poco—...¿Cecil y Erick?—asentí dándole la razón—...y le dice a Angela que no se case... creí que pondrías un final más dramático, algo como que él entraba en la iglesia y decía esa frase de yo me opongo—dijo mientras reía—. Fue interesante.

— ¿Tú crees?—pregunté, esa parte había sido la más difícil porque yo quería un final feliz y la trama lo dificultaba un poco.

—Sí, hasta creí que James se amargaría con Angela por rechazarlo por segunda vez. Debió haberle dolido que lo dejara en la puerta de la iglesia—dijo riéndose—, aunque ella decidió ser feliz, supongo que por eso la dejó ir.

—Hmm—asentí mientras recordaba la parte final—. ¿Cuándo lo terminaste?—pregunté curiosa.

Comí un trozo de la torta y seguí tomando del cappuccino.

—Hoy—dijo—, lo comencé ayer en la noche.

—Wau... ¿tanto te ha gustado?

—Si—dijo mirándome—, fue el primer libro que he leído en años. Gracias.

Sentí como mis mejillas se iban poniendo rojas, no quería que lo notara pero... ¿Cómo ocultarlo? Sólo atiné a sonreír. Me volteé y cerré mis ojos tratando de controlar mis emociones. No podía hacer nada con él. No debía, era un chico con novia. Es mas... no debía estar aquí con él, tratando de ligar, esto estaba mal. Abrí mis ojos y volteé mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—Natsu yo...

Mi frase se quedó en el aire, él estaba a escasos centímetros de mí. Su aliento chocaba mis labios, olía bien, era un aroma diferente al que había olido en cierto felino. ¿Así olía el shampoo de hombres? _¡Lucy! _Debo aterrizar, no debo de pensar en estas cosas, no está bien. Pero el lado positivo es que si no estuviera tan cerca, no hubiese notado el sonrojo –casi- invisible en sus mejillas. Se veía adorable.

—Pero que estas-

—Hueles a fresas y—movió su nariz un poco—, ¿vainilla?

— ¿EH?

Esa era la fragancia de mi shampoo y la colonia que usaba, pero no creí que pudiera darse cuenta de ello sólo oliéndome... Ok, eso suena raro.

—Y... eso tiene que ver con...

—No lo sé, las personas huelen diferente y quería saber a qué olías tu—dijo alejándose de mi—. Tengo costumbres algo raras—dijo rascándose la cabeza—, disculpa si te incomode.

¿Raras? Yo diría rarísimas, es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en mi vida. Me comencé a reír despacio y luego no pude controlarlo, era demasiado gracioso. Nunca había conocido un chico tan peculiar.

—O-Oi... No te rías Lucy—dijo moviéndome, si conseguir que parara de reír.

—Definitivamente eres extraño—dije secando las lágrimas que querían salir.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido—dijo sonriendo—. Por cierto... ¿Por qué estabas aquí tan temprano?

Lo miré mientras me terminaba lo último que quedaba de mi torta de sauco.

—Pues quería desayunar y además he comenzado un tercer libro y...

— ¿Tercero?—preguntó algo sorprendido—. Yo creí que sólo...

—El primer libro salió a la luz pero la autora no, nadie me conoce... sólo los que fueron a la firma de autógrafos aunque... usé una peluca castaña y un antifaz—dije recordando la firma de autógrafos.

La verdad es que no tenía intención de mostrarme a la luz como había dicho mi representante. Había sido una buena idea la de su novia, el ponerme peluca y antifaz. Fue divertido fingir un acento inglés, yo era toda una británica. No soy mala actriz después de todo.

—Ya veo—dijo algo confundido—. Así que planeas dejar tu anonimato hasta el final.

—Exacto—dije para después darle un largo sorbo a mi cappuccino—. ¿Nos vamos?—pregunté cuando lo había terminado.

—Claro—dijo también poniéndose de pie—. ¿Me puedes acompañar a comprar la comida de Happy?

Asentí divertida mientras tomaba mi bolso.

Ciertamente tenía algo de curiosidad por conocer a ese gato.

— ¿Qué come tu gato?

Torció el gesto y me miró de soslayo.

—Sardinas escocesas—dijo suspirando amargamente, yo reí—. Lo sé, es raro, tiene un gusto exquisito por los pescados, les gustan todos, pero desde que comió de aquellos...

Seguimos caminando hasta entrar en el supermercado que estaba cerca.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu primer libro?—preguntó mientras caminábamos por los lácteos.

Ese libro sinceramente desata mi lado pervertido, creo que las editoriales querían algo nuevo y por eso lo pasaron a un libro... es extraño, pero romanticón. También tiene algo de mi vida, algo que quería contar al mundo y que nunca me atreví a decírselo a mi madre.

—_Teach me_—dije sonriendo, recordando muy bien el por qué del título.

—Y...—dijo mientras tomaba algunas latas de sardinas y las metía en el canasto rojo que minutos antes había cogido—...¿de qué se trata?

Ladeé la cabeza. Esto sería vergonzoso. Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la caja.

—Pues... Jacqueline es una escritora de-

La marcha imperial sonó, torcí el gesto y chasqueé la lengua. En verdad que es inoportuno, ¿qué no estoy de vacaciones?

— ¿Te llama _Dark __Vader_?—preguntó divertido en lo que yo buscaba mi celular.

—El mismo—dije burlona, posando un dedo en la pantalla—. Espero sea importante, hasta donde yo sabía estaba de vacaciones-

—_Lo es_—dijo cortante, era extraño que él se comportara así—._ Yukino..._

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?—pregunté preocupada.

—_Tienes que venir Lucy, no hay de otra._

Miré a Natsu quien estaba entregando un billete a la señorita de la caja.

—Te llamo luego ¿si?

Colgué intentando no desesperarme.

— ¿Está todo bien?

La voz de Natsu me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—No la verdad—dije mientras nos retirábamos de la tienda.

— ¿Puedes contármelo?

—Preferiría que no—dije mientras me detenía—. Natsu lo siento, me tengo que ir ¿si?

Antes de poder ponerme en marcha a otro lugar, él me sujeto de la muñeca.

—Dame tu número—dijo soltándome—, no sé si podré verte otra vez.

Suspiré.

—Dame tu celular—dije extendiendo mi mano.

Me lo entregó y yo marqué mi número.

—Enserio me tengo que ir—dije mientras me volteaba y comenzaba a correr.

¿Por qué? Justo cuando creí que no pasaría de nuevo, no me había dicho nada, pero sospechaba que pasaba.

**~Normal~**

Una chica de cabellos plateados se encontraba recostada en un sillón, se había quedado dormida hacia un rato. Se notaban marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. No aparentaba más de dieciséis años, tenía puesto un vestido blanco. Una manta celeste la cubrió, se removió un poco y luego apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó un joven de no más de los veinte, estaba limpiando sus lentes.

—Algo—respondió la joven rubia, también habían rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas—. Al menos ya se desahogó.

—No es tu culpa—dijo mirando a su amiga que se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas.

—No fui una buena hermana—dijo con la voz quebrada—, últimamente no he pensado en ella y...

Su voz se terminó por ahogar en un sollozo. Tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo entero tantas cosas. Sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban.

— ¿Por qué le pasa esto sólo a ella?—preguntó aferrándose a la camisa de su mejor amigo.

—Lucy...—suspiró amargamente—... Tranquila ¿si?—dijo pasando su mano por sus cabellos—. No estás sola, Sherry, Angel y yo estamos junto a ti.

La joven rubia sólo siguió derramando lágrimas.

¿Cómo es que su vida se había complicado tanto?

* * *

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**

**PD: TODA CRÍTICA Y/O RECOMENDACIÓN ES BIEN RECIBIDA.**

**PD. PD: SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR LO ESTARÉ CORRIGIENDO EL DÍA SÁBADO, SE CUIDAN MUCHO (:**


	5. Capítulo IV

**KONISHIWA~**

**LINDAS Y BELLAS LECTORAS... ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? YO ESTOY... EXTRAÑA, ES LA PURA VERDAD, LA INSPIRACIÓN SE ME FUE Y NO REGRESÓ HASTA HOY :D ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

**GRACIAS A:**

**PatashifyDragneel, Paz16, Honey Maaka, sombraescarlata, P. sly, kira. renge , Rmaldo-Malfoy, Tsuki Hinamori y Kanade Tohyama. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTEDES TºT, LAS QUIERO MUCHO-MUCHO, NO ME ABANDONEN POR FAVOR~ SIENTO QUE ESTE FIC DECAE CADA VEZ MÁS D:**

**SIN MÁS QUE OPINAR, AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO (:**

**DATO: Fairy Tail NO ME PERTENECE O^O, ES OBRA DE Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Autógrafo  
—Capítulo IV—**

**~Natsu~**

Habían pasado dos días desde que no había visto a Lucy, tres días desde la conversación con Lissana y dos días desde que se había ido de viaje a Alemania con sus hermanos.

—Natsu—llamó la dulce voz de Wendy desde el comedor—, necesitamos ir a comprar ciertas cosas—dijo entregándome una lista.

Torcí el gesto mientras me ponía de pie.

Me giré sólo para encontrarme a Levy acariciándole la cabeza a Lili, quien parecía estar dormido entre sus piernas. Algo me decía que Gajeel no había terminado de hablar con mis padres.

—Wendy—llamó su voz gruesa desde el segundo piso—, quiere hablar contigo.

Mi hermana menor subió corriendo los escalones, después el mayor fue bajando lentamente.

— ¿Qué dicen?—pregunté mirándolo.

—Quieren que trabajemos en la empresa—dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su novia—, no entendí muy bien... seguro te lo explican.

Dicho y hecho, luego de eso... Wendy me llamó. Mi padre quería hablar conmigo respecto a mi futuro, puesto que no había decido estudiar una carrera como Gajeel que estudió –obligado- negocios internacionales. O como Wendy que estaba decidida a estudiar economía y administración de empresas. Yo había decido no hacer nada, no porque fuera un tremendo y grandísimo flojo –bueno tal vez si- si no porque no sabía lo que quería realmente. Hace algunos años había sentido cierto interés por viajar, pero no era algo de lo que pudiera vivir. También le había tomado cierto interés a la música... pero no era algo que me pudiera sostener bien. Y ahora mi padre me había dicho que dos carreras buenas y dignas de alguien como yo eran medicina y derecho. Le respondí que lo pensaría y que si no era así para el fin de mes... me ocuparía de la empresa el tiempo completo.

—Claro—respondí mirando la foto de la pared en la oficina donde me encontraba—, saludos a mamá.

¿En que trabajaban mis padres?

Eran famosos científicos, que dedicaban su vida a ello... química, biología... en realidad eran genios muy ocupados. No fue así todo el tiempo, cuando éramos más pequeños pasábamos tiempo juntos, así que tuvimos una buena infancia. Pero cuando crecimos, ellos creyeron que podíamos tener más responsabilidades y ahora estamos así.

Aunque no me molesta la idea de estudiar medicina o derecho... pues no es algo que me guste en realidad. Sigo prefiriendo la música.

Cuando colgué solté un largo suspiro y me recosté en el asiento. Giré unas dos veces en la silla negra, mientras imágenes de mi en una oficina pasaban por mi mente. No, sinceramente no encajaba yo en una oficina. Creo que Wendy estaría bien en una de estas.

— ¿Natsu?—preguntó mi hermana asomándose por la puerta—. Gajeel dice que se quedará con Levy mientras nosotros vamos a hacer las compras.

—Bien...—dije mientras detenía la silla mirando una foto en el escritorio.

— ¿Natsu?

—Vamos de una vez—dije poniéndome de pie—, antes de que a Gajeel se le ocurra salir.

Ambos bajamos las escaleras y nos fuimos rumbo al centro comercial. El camino se me hizo eterno, ya que no había un tema de conversación entre nosotros. Creo que yo estaba algo ido, por mi cabeza no pasaban más que imágenes de Lucy preocupada. Quería saber si estaba bien, pero la última vez que la llamé me contestó el buzón de voz. Era extraño sentir esto por ella y no por Lissana que no me había enviado un solo mensaje desde que llegó a Alemania hace dos días. Hablamos durante un buen rato, pero luego de esa llamada. No me llamó más, y cuando yo la llamé no me contestó. Preferí no llamarla. Tal vez terminaríamos hablando de otras cosas como hace tres días y le diría algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

Cruzamos corriendo el último semáforo, se le ocurrió cambiar en el último segundo.

Llegamos al supermercado y comenzó a dejar todo lo apuntado en la lista dentro del carrito que habíamos tomado al entrar. Estábamos con lo último de la lista, eso nos llevó a los lácteos.

Una albina miraba un yogurt de fresa mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—No—dijo con una voz delicada—, sólo hay pequeños, los de litro han subido de precio y... ¿tiene que ser esta marca?

Algo en ella llamó mi atención, tal vez sus uñas color azul eléctrico o tal vez esa tonalidad de cabello muy diferente a la de Lissana. Pues si que era blanco pero el del ella tenía una tonalidad más... celeste. No, lo que más llamó mi atención fueron esos ojos chocolate... eran idénticos a los de...

—Lucy Heartfilia que exquisita eres—dijo con un tono de burla.

¿Lucy Heartfilia? Ahora tenía sentido, además no creo que halla otra Lucy Heartfilia en el mundo.

— ¡Natsu!

Me volteé sólo para notar a Wendy con las mejillas infladas.

— ¿Ah?

—Te preguntaba si querías el jugo de naranja o llevamos el de piña—dijo mostrándome una caja en cada mano.

—Llevemos las dos—dije quitándole ambas y dejándolas en el carrito.

—Ahora mantequilla.

Volteé nuevamente a dónde se encontraba aquella chica de cabellos albinos.

—Entonces espero a que vengas—dijo colgando, al descubrir que la estaba mirando me sonrió y al notar que no le quitaba la mirada, pestañeó un para de veces—. ¿Te conozco?

—Ehhh... no—dije rascándome la cabeza—, pero quería preguntarte algo... ¿Conoces a Lucy Heartfilia?

La pregunta redundaba, puesto que era obvio que se lo preguntaba porque la había oído hablar con ella... entonces era obvio que la conocía.

—Si... es mi hermana—dijo algo confundida.

—No sabía que tenía hermanas—dije sorprendido—, pero te pareces mucho a ella.

—Si, ya me lo han dicho—dijo ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Y de dónde conoces a Lucy?

—Estaba en una cafetería y estaba leyendo su libro y... es una larga historia—admití mientras ayudaba a Wendy a meter las cinco barras de mantequilla, las tres cajas de leche y un paquete de jamón—. ¿Tanto comemos?

—Créeme, yo también me lo pregunto—dijo rodando los ojos. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos de Heartfilia y sonrió.

—Soy Yukino—dijo levantando su mano—, por cierto, mucho gusto.

—Natsu.

—Wendy—dijo mi hermana con su tono divertido.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más, le hable sobre como conocí a su hermana, obviando ciertas partes de lo de _Stellar Wizard_. Me enteré que Yukino tenía dos años menos que Lucy y que ella iba a cumplir diecinueve, igual que yo. También me percaté de cierto detalle, tenía la misma habilidad de hacer sonreír a las personas de su entorno con su sonrisa. Y sus ojos chocolate se veían igual de risueños que los de su hermana, pero también había ese toque de misterio... ¿Qué podrían ocultar?

—Un segundo...—dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente su celular y lo ponía en su oreja—... ¿Dónde estás?—preguntó—...No, estoy en los lácteos, creí habértelo dicho... ¡Hey!

Gritó mientras levantaba su brazo, agitándolo fuertemente. Me volteé y descubrí una cabellera rubia suelta.

— ¡Lucy!—gritó mientras dejaba su celular en el bolsillo de sus shorts.

La escritora se volteó y sonrió, mas esa sonrisa se borró cuando me vio a mí. Por un momento creí ver algo en sus ojos además de sorpresa, pero no fue así. No pasó mucho para que su risueña sonrisa regresara y levantara su mano en señal de saludo. Se acercó a nosotros caminando y cuando estuvo delante, pude sentir ese delicioso aroma a fresas y vainilla... ¡ENDEMONIADO AROMA!

—Lucy—dije sonriendo.

—Me encontré con él aquí y me dijo que te conocía y... ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?—preguntó haciendo un mohín.

—Pues... Leo no me dejo salir hasta que le dijera... tu sabes como es.

—Tiene sentido—dijo asintiendo su hermana—. Ahora lo importante... el yogurt—dijo tomándola del brazo.

Mientras que las hermanas Heartfilia discutían por los yogures de litro y de quinientos mililitros, Wendy metía queso parmesano en el carrito y yo dejaba algunas bolsas de hamburguesas.

—Igual no vamos a almorzar esto.

—Vamos al restaurante de la vuelta y...

—Si quieren pueden venir a almorzar a la casa—se ofreció Wendy sonriendo.

Ambas voltearon y miraron a la peli azul.

—Con mucho-

—No gracias—dijo la mayor—, sólo molestaríamos.

—No, claro que no, me gustaría pasar con gente más civilizada que mis hermanos.

Después de varias insistencias por parte de Wendy y varias negaciones por parte de Lucy... ella aceptó. Yo "ignorante a todo" seguía viendo los precios de las pastas. Tan concentrado estaba, que me di cuenta cuando Wendy se acercó a mi. Me dijo que irían a almorzar con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que no veían hacía mucho tiempo. Respondí con un desinteresado "genial", para seguir viendo algunos ravioles... Llenamos un poco más el carrito y luego nos dirigimos a la caja, pagamos todo, más algunas golosinas que mi hermana metió ya al final.

* * *

—Y fue así como Natsu terminó con el apodo de Salamander—dijo Levy con una orgullosa sonrisa.

Lucy y su hermana rieron divertidas, teniendo que tomar algo de agua para calmarse un poco.

—Que tonto—dijo Yukino volteando a mirarme.

—Lo es—dijo Gajeel sonriendo.

—Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera—dije terminando mi plato de comida.

Todos se rieron de mi otra vez.

El almuerzo estaba transcurriendo extrañamente divertido e interesante, mi hermano, todo lo contrario a mis suposiciones, estaba comportándose civilizadamente. En caso de Gajeel, civilizado es igual a reírse como maniaco y hacer chistes con su típico humor negro. En cuanto a Levy, parecía haberse hecho amiga de Lucy al instante –aún sin saber su verdadera identidad-, parecía que ambas eran amigas de muchos años. En conclusión todo estaba perfecto, algo que de hecho no pasaría si Lissana fuera la que estuviera en vez de Lucy.

—Entonces era demasiado divertido porque...

Lucy seguía hablando de ella y Yukino, de su niñez. Contaba sobre las cosas que hacían para salirse de su rutina, cosas muy graciosas. Se veían tan unidas y eran tan parecidas... aunque seguía notando cierto toque de tristeza en la mirada de ambas.

El almuerzo acabó y Yukino se ofreció a lavar los platos junto con Levy y Wendy. Por lo que en la sala quedamos viendo una película los tres: Gajeel, Lucy y yo. Era una película de acción, que había visto con mi hermano una infinidad de veces.

—No sé por qué, pero no me canso de esta película.

Ambos la miramos.

— ¿Te gustan las películas de acción?—preguntó mi hermano sorprendido, con la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada.

—Demasiado—dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla—, aunque no descarto las películas romanticonas.

— ¿Cuál es tu parte favorita?

—Cuando Roger pelea contra Jake... me encanta esa parte es como que... ¡Ahhh! No lo sé, es emocionante—dijo cerrando los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón.

—Guau.

Ella rió.

—Lo sé, seguro piensas que soy del tipo de chicas que prefieren el tipo de películas que te hacen llorar y lamentarte y gastar papel higiénico, pero detesto esas películas... me hacen llorar feo... prefiero la comedia y la acción—dijo asintiendo.

Gajeel seguía con su mandíbula desencajada, parecía estar en un transe.

—Pero ya pasó esa parte... falta poco para que termine—dije haciendo un mohín con sus mejillas.

La tarde nos la pasamos viendo películas de suspenso, en el que Lucy parecía entre asustada y emocionada. La mayoría se quedaron dormidos y sólo en ese momento me animé a hablar con ella. Decidimos por salir a pasear por allí, caminando sin un rumbo fijo.

—Hmm... ¿Ya me vas a decir por qué te fuiste el otro día?

Me miró por un largo rato, como buscando algo en mi rostro. Suspiró amargamente y volvió a mirar al frente.

—Yukino tiene problemas con apostar—dijo mirándome—. No tiene mucha suerte que digamos, pero a veces gana... esta vez perdió mucho dinero y tuve que hacerme cargo... ¿feliz?

—No—dije negando con mi cabeza—, eso no está bien y lo sabes.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a suspirar, esta vez tristemente.

—Tal vez algún día de lo cuente todo—dijo suspirando—, ahora tu—dijo mirándome más animada.

— ¿Yo que?

—No sé... cuéntame algo, tu vida, sueños, tu novia—dijo con una burlona sonrisa.

Me estremecí ante esa palabra, pues bien no sabía el significado de ello ahora.

—La verdad es que no hay nada que contar ahora—dije encogiéndome de hombros—, tal vez algún día te lo cuente todo...

Ella se rió de mí al haber utilizado sus palabras.

—Me caes bien, Natsu... por eso... ¿quieres ir a mi antigua casa?

Dijo repentinamente.

La propuesta me tomó por sorpresa, una muy grande. Pero terminé aceptando.

**~Lucy~**

El bus nos llevaba a la parte más alejada de Magnolia.

Estábamos ya unos veinte minutos, minutos en los que no me digne a iniciar una conversación. Principalmente porque no sabía que decir, el pedirle que viniera a mi antigua casa fue algo extraño. Pero la verdad es que hacía ya un buen tiempo que no me pasaba por allí, tenía ganas de ver los rosales, tenía ganas de ver mi habitación... pero también habían razones por las cuales no quería volver.

La última parada se acercaba y me decidí por ponerme de pie, ya habíamos pagado, así que bajamos a penas el carro se detuvo.

El sendero estaba como lo recordaba, con árboles a ambos lados y animalillos del bosque, como solíamos decir Yukino y yo. El aroma de las flores llenó mis fosas nasales y me sentí, por un momento, como una niña pequeña otra vez.

Nos detuvimos frente a una gran reja, reja que no se veía oxidada.

Busqué en mis bolsillos mi celular y cuando lo encontré, tomé la llave que había colgada en este. Giré la llave y la reja se abrió, empujé una para que él y yo pudiéramos entrar. La reja no chirrió, ni mucho menos tomó esfuerzo para poder abrirla, estaba tal cual la recordaba. Cerré la reja cuando estuvimos adentró y me giré para poder notar la vista que -según mi madre- podría cautivar a cualquier juventud.

Natsu no parecía la excepción.

Un silbido escapó de sus labios cuando yo estaba a su lado, y es que su vista se había fijado en el gran paisaje frente a él. Era inevitable una expresión como esa.

Caminamos de frente, sin mirar atrás, al menos yo no miré atrás. Recuerdo que una vez dije que cuando volviera y entrara, lo haría sin mirar atrás, estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo.

Mientras yo estaba muy preocupada con lo que haría... Natsu parecía un niño pequeño mirando a los alrededores. Sonreí ante este pensamiento y continué caminando, dejando de lado algunos pensamientos.

Llegamos entonces hasta la gran puerta de madera y cuando me digné a tocar un terrible escalofrío me recorrió. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien, mi madre me había dicho que solía venir y quedarse, después de todo los sirvientes siempre estaban por aquí.

—Tal vez no hay nadie—dijo el peli rosado mirando por las ventanas de los lados.

—Bien...—dije sacando mi celular nuevamente.

Como antes lo había hecho, abrí la puerta... y por más extraño que parezca, el polvo parecía no existir. Se veía tal cual como lo recordaba. Pero en ese momento un recuerdo... espantoso recuerdo, llenó mi mente. Me encogí en mi lugar, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, queriendo detener los gritos de Yukino en mi cabeza.

— ¿Lucy?

—No puedo—dije retrocediendo—, no puedo—dije volteándome—. Por favor cierra la puerta—dije bajando las escaleras de la entrada rápidamente.

Hizo lo que le dije y me relajé un poco, sentándome en las pequeñas gradas de la majestuosa entrada.

—Lucy—dijo otra vez—, respóndeme que me preocupas.

—No es nada del otro mundo sólo que no pensé que pasaría esto... te he hecho perder tu tiempo y ni siquiera hemos visto algo.

— ¿Estás bromeando?—preguntó burlón sentándose a mi lado—, si esto no es nada... no me imagino que me estoy perdiendo.

Lo empujé divertida y luego reí.

—Bien... entonces no te molesta si nos vamos... ¿verdad?

—No—dijo sonriendo—, ahora yo te mostraré algo.

No recuerdo muy bien el trayecto de vuelta a la ciudad, no recuerdo muy bien como llegamos a esa parte de la ciudad. Una parte que no conocía para nada. Pero recuerdo muy bien que Natsu me hizo sentir protegida todo el trayecto.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunté mirando a mis alrededores.

—A _mi _antiguo hogar—dijo haciendo énfasis en mi.

**~Natsu~**

Caminábamos por calles antiguas, calles que bien me hacían recordar mi infancia. El orfanato Fairy Tail.

Ahí es dónde había conocido a Lissana, por eso era mi mejor amiga... Y no es que me gustase visitarlo...habían cosas malas también. Cosas que prefería olvidar, claro que no sólo habían cosas malas, pues algunos de los mejores momentos los pasé allí. Cómo las peleas que tenía con Gray a los seis años, o los juegos de cartas con Cana... también cuando veía como Erza y Mirajane se peleaban por cosas absurdas y estúpidas. O cuando Erza nos regañaba a mi y a Gray por pelear demasiado, algo irónico, pues ella tenía las mismas peleas con Mira.

Volteamos en una esquina y nos encontramos con el parque frente a nosotros... No había cambiado en nada, estaban esos árboles de cerezos y ese pequeño estanque con el puente de madera que cruzaba el estanque. Era el mejor parque que había visto en mi vida, uno de esos que sólo parecen existir en las películas.

La reacción de Lucy fue inesperada, por un momento parecía una niña corriendo hacia el parque para rodar por el pasto. Reí a carcajadas mientras ella daba vueltas.

—No te rías—dijo incorporándose—, fue un impulso—dijo sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Reí ante su comentario y luego le tendí una mano para que se pusiera de pie. Cuando lo hizo caminamos directo al orfanato. Sin duda había perdido su magia y estaba –obviamente- cerrado, o al menos eso creímos antes de ver las rejas sin el candado oxidado que vimos Gray y yo la última vez. El empujar suavemente las rejas, no pudimos evitar el sonido chirriante que provocó al estar oxidada. Le indiqué que entrara y así lo hizo, entró primero y yo la seguí cerrando un poco la reja tras de mí. Cuando estuvimos en el patio de la entrada un extraño sentimiento me inundó, uno de escalofríos.

—Natsu-san...

El simple susurro me hizo dar cuenta de que había deducido correctamente, esa sensación era demasiado peculiar.

—Sting—dije encarándolo.

El rubio seguía con una cara de impresión y a su lado llegó Rogue, sus ojos se abrieron al verme. Por un momento pude notar que ambos temblaron, sin embargo apartaron sus miradas de la mía. Parecía que seguían sintiendo ese extraño respeto que una vez tuve entre ellos dos.

*/*/*/*

**_Un niño rubio y otro pelinegro estaban sentados en el sofá de la entrada, ambos miraban el suelo. Sus caras demostraban que su día había sido malo._

—_No se preocupe, nos haremos cargo._

_Pude oír la voz del viejo en la oficina, también se escuchaba otra voz. Una más profunda. Entonces lo escuché... ellos también habían perdido a sus padres en aquel accidente que habíamos visto en las noticias ayer._

—_Natsu-onii-chan—llamó Wendy jalando de mi polo—, ¿quiene ton?_

_Negué con mi cabeza._

—_Natsu—llamó una voz a mis espaldas—, anda a jugar con ellos ¿si?_

_La sonrisa que me mostró Ul, provocó que me sonrojara ligeramente. Asentí y me fui caminando hacia ambos.**_

*/*/*/*

**_La gata gris estaba sangrando en su pata derecha y de solo verla me inundaba una terrible impotencia._

— _¡Muere!_

_El niño de cabellos rojos cayó al suelo._

—_Natsu-san...—llamó Sting arrodillado al lado de la gata—...Mimi esta sangrando...—dijo al mismo tiempo que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos._

—_Maldito...—dije para una vez más arrojarme al niño de cabellos carmesí._

— _¡Natsu!—llamó una voz más gruesa—Detente ¿si?_

_El hombre me sujetó de ambos brazos, mientras notaba como el pelirrojo me miraba con miedo. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos y los mocos de su nariz. Su imagen era patética, algo que muy en mi interior me hizo sentir mal... mas eso no quitaba el hecho de que había vengado a Mimi._

—_Por favor Sting—dijo mirándolo—, llama a Ul..._

—_P-Pero Gildarts—dije mirando a la gata lastimada—, él la lastimo y está-_

— _¿Tenemos que salvar a esos gatos, no?—preguntó con una sonrisa cuando estaba con el pelirrojo en brazos.**_

*/*/*/*

—Natsu—llamó una voz rasposa -pero acogedora- desde el interior de la casa.

A pesar de su apariencia gruñona, era una buena persona. Él nos había llevado a Gajeel, Wendy y a mi al orfanato después del accidente. Nos había acogido en su hogar como si fuésemos de su familia. Nos había criado como criaba a Laxus. Como si fuésemos sus nietos.

Su figura se distinguió poco a poco desde el marco de la puerta, estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Bajito y con bigote blanco. Estaba usando el mismo traje que uso en el entierro.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Hacía mucho ya no te veía por aquí—dijo sonriéndome—. ¿Quién es la bella señorita?—preguntó mirando a la rubia a mi lado, ambos _slayers _también lo hicieron.

—Es una amiga—dije volteándome a mirarla con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace años que no te veía.

—Sólo se me vino a la cabeza el venir de visita y... Me da gusto verlo—dije suspirando amargamente

—A mi también—dijo aún con esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro—. Yo ya me iba...—dijo bajando los escalones, quedando al lado de Sting y Rogue—...pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran, pero cierren el candado—dijo mientras pasaba de nosotros y se dirigía a la reja—. Por cierto... Ultear está dentro, mucho gusto jovencita—dijo el viejo sonriéndole a Lucy, ella hizo lo mismo.

Asentí y el viejo se fue con los otros dos.

— ¿Estás bien?—me preguntó cuando los tres se habían ido.

—Algo.

Subimos las pequeñas gradas de la entrada y entramos por las puertas ya abiertas.

—Natsu esto-

—No suelo hablar de mí pasado...—dije interrumpiéndola, no me gustaba escuchar esa palabra—pero tú me mostraste un pedazo de tu vida, lo justo es mostrarte un poco de la mía también.

—Entonces esto es...

— ¿Un orfanato?—pregunté taciturno, ella me tomó de la mano—No estoy listo para hablar de esto con alguien que no sepa absolutamente nada, pero creo que tenía ganas de venir... y sí, era un orfanato. Los chicos que vimos enantes eran de los últimos que llegaron y fuimos buenos amigos-

—No me lo tienes que contar si no quieres—dijo apretando fuerte mi mano—, cuando quieras decirlo lo dirás... no lo hagas ahorita—dijo sonriendo, sonreí junto con ella y seguimos caminando.

El interior de la gran casa, todo lo contrario al exterior, estaba igual a como yo recordaba. Las paredes se habían conservado tan bien como el techo y el suelo. Los muebles seguían cubiertos por esas mantas blancas y sólo habían quedado algunos cuadros, pero estaban en el suelo. Así los había dejado yo.

—Parece que se divertían mucho, ¿no?—preguntó la rubia mirando uno de los cuadros que estaban en el piso.

—Mucho—dije viendo la imagen.

Había venido un sujeto a tomarnos una foto esa vez. Era la imagen en donde salíamos todos y cada uno de nosotros. Me paré nuevamente y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, sólo para poder llegar a la que antes era mi habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta un viento cálido me llenó, estando adentró me di cuenta de que la ventana abierta era la culpable de aquella brisa. Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba sentado en el colchón de mi antigua cama.

— ¿Natsu?—preguntó Lucy en el marco de la puerta— ¿Estás bien?

—Si—dije mientras extendía mi mano para tomar la fotografía que seguí colgando sobre mi cama.

Estábamos los tres que compartíamos esta habitación, Gajeel, Gray y yo, juntos al maestro, el padre de Romeo, el padre de Cana y la madre de...

— ¿Hay alguien allí?

La voz inconfundible de Ultear provocó que me volteara, sólo para observar que ahora era el vivo retrato de su madre. Algo más pálida, con el cabello más largo, pero un retrato al fin y al cabo.

—Ultear—dije sonriendo.

—Natsu—dijo mientras sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, era obvio el por qué—. Creí... creí que ya no-

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro.

Lucy me miró por un momento, pero luego corrió hacia ella.

—Tranquila—dijo Lucy cuando ya estaba abrazándola, también arrodillada a su lado—. Tranquila—repitió sonriendo, pegando su cabeza a la de ella, como un abrazo maternal y sobre protector.

Porque los recuerdos de mi infancia están guardados en esta casa y porque tuve los mejores amigos aquí. Sin embargo para los niños de Fairy Tail... no todo fueron risas y diversión.

* * *

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**

**PD: TODA CRÍTICA Y/O RECOMENDACIÓN ES BIEN RECIBIDA.**

**PD. PD: SI HAY ALGÚN ERROR LO ESTARÉ CORRIGIENDO EL DÍA SÁBADO, SE CUIDAN MUCHO (:**


End file.
